Un giro de 180º
by Harriett malfoy
Summary: Cuando Harry cambia en un tipo de criatura que no se ha visto en mas de un siglo es el menor de sus problemas especialmente cuando le va cambiando el genero. femHarry! sirenaHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Un giro de 180º

Autor: Harriett Malfoy

Beta: kamikaze, Mitsuki

-Alguien hablando-

"alguien pensando"

Estaba aburrido, llevaba esperando desde las 7 de la tarde para que me dejaran bañarme. Mire el reloj, que ya marcaba las 11:54, y suspire por lo que sería la enésima vez ese día.

Me habían puesto a limpiar todo el día, aunque Dudley quiso ayudarme, con toda la tarea que me habían dado recién logré terminar como a las 7 de la tarde y antes de que pudiera irme, mi querido tío Vernon me encerró en lo que ellos llamaban mi habitación; poniendo los ojos al recuerdo de su tío, volvió a mirar el reloj y antes de que pudiera volver a pensar, el ruido del desbloqueo de la puerta hizo que su mirada fuera hacia ella. Su tío apareció por allí, como siempre para gritarme algo, aunque apenas escuche lo que dijo, centrándome mas, en la parte de ya puedes entrar al baño. Recogí mis ropas ya listos y me fui al baño sin molestarme en mirar a mi tío, entre rápidamente y puse a llenar la bañera; para luego desvestirme y entrar en el agua. Apenas entré en contacto con el agua mi cuerpo empezó a brillar, mis piernas se empezaron a transformar en una cola de sirena que tenía hermosas escamas de color verde en ellas, y para mi sorpresa mis pechos crecieron y fueron cubiertos con una especie de top de escamas. Mi pelo creció y cambió a un color verde claro que ahora flotaba por toda el agua de la bañera. Mis rasgos se hicieron más delicados; mis ojos, nariz y boca ahora eran el de una mujer y donde antes no veía nada por no tener puestos mis lentes, ahora veía mejor que con ellos puestos. Estaba tan asombrado que apenas pude reprimir el grito que quiso escapar de mis labios cuando un dolor insoportable me recorrió el cuerpo. "podría ser esto mi herencia, pero porque ahora…" fue mi último pensamiento consciente mientras la oscuridad me trago.

"¿pero qué paso y como mierda llegue aquí?" fue mi primer pensamiento al despertar en mi cuarto. Me levante y revise todo mi cuerpo viendo que no había ninguna evidencia de lo que pensé que había ocurrido en el baño ayer, era real.

-chico, levántate tienes que hacer el desayuno para mi querido hijo Duddinkins y Vernon. Esa frase, seguido de fuertes golpes en la puerta fue lo que me distrajo efectivamente de mis pensamientos.

-ahí voy tía petunia- le contesté mientras me iba a la puerta para llegar a la cocina. Para cuando termine de hacer el desayuno toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa. Serví la comida de manera rápida y apenas terminaron la levanté y me fui al lavaplatos. Tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta de Dudley tratando de decirme que no me acercara al agua. Y apenas entré en contacto con esta, mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sorprendido por el cambio caí al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

Y ahí tirado en el medio de la cocina ya no era más un humano, sino una sirena.

PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO!- fue el grito que pego Petunia apenas vio a Harry tirado en la cocina.

yo...yo no sé, ayer mientras me bañaba me paso lo mismo, pero hoy cuando me levante y estaba normal, asi que pense que habia sido un sueño, realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando-.

y tú quieres que te crea fenom...- pero no termino la frase al ver a su hijo pararse y hacer su camino hasta la peli verde, para luego recogerla y empezar a llevársela para arriba.

pero hijo qué estás haciendo, no ves que ya no es humano, ahora es mitad pez-.

pero nada mamá, ya es hora de que te comportes como la señora que eres y no una adolescente frustrada-

Al llegar a la habitación, lo primero que Harry se dio cuenta era que Dudley no parecía sorprendido por el cambio de apariencia.

Tu ya sabias esto, verdad Dudley-

Por supuesto que ya lo sabía, cómo crees que llegaste a tu cama esta mañana.

Así que vos fuiste el que me transporto eh, debí suponerlo. Al ver que su primo no contestaba le preocupo, pero al ver la mirada en su rostro se relajo, sabiendo lo que ya estaba pensando " así que vuelves a pensar en ese día, Dudley"

 _-flash back (hace 3 años) -_

 _Había terminado la intimidación de un nuevo chico en el barrio y me dirigía a mi casa, cuando vi al bicho raro caminar, iba ir a molestarlo pero su expresión triste me hizo dudar, normalmente siempre tenía esa mirada de desafío que me hacía admirar a él, a pesar de lo que diría mi madre si me descubriera, pero yo nunca se lo diría. Tan profundo en mis pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta del hombre detrás de mí, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lo último que escuche fue el grito de mi primo que decía mi nombre antes de que la oscuridad me trago._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hoy no había sido un buen día tía Petunia estaba, por alguna razón desconocida, muy enojada con él. Normalmente nunca dejo que me afecte, pero hoy baje un poco más la guardia de lo normal. Una risa seca salió de mis labios al pensar en la forma en que era tratado en el mundo mágico y como era tratado en mi propia casa; de seguro al profesor Snape le agarre un infarto por la sorpresa._

 _Di vuelta la cabeza para ver a mi primo ser atacado por un adolescente que parecía tener no más de 16 años, tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos marrones muy oscuros. El nombre de mi primo salió de mis labios y corrí hacia ellos antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Parado al frente de mi primo pensé en lo estúpido que había sido por saltar a proteger al que más me odiaba después de tía petunia. Y me prepare para la batalla, al principio tenía la ventaja por ser muy pequeño para alguien de mi edad, pero una vez se fue acostumbrado me logró golpear en la panza que por la fuerza del golpe me tiró al piso. Viendo como se dirigía a pegarle a Dudley, hice lo último que pensé que alguna haría por mi primo, use mi cuerpo como escudo._

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Desperté desorientado y con un gran dolor de cabeza; y lo primero que me di cuenta fue el cuerpo tirado encima mío, asustado lo quise mover hasta que vi que me estaba protegiendo de un adolescente de 16 años, no lo podía creer, mi primo, al que yo llamaba bicho raro, me estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo de los golpes que iban dirigidos hacia mí. Vi al hombre mover los labios pero mi primo no le contesto en cambio se levantó y se paró enfrente mío para que luego el hombre le diera una patada en las costillas que lo mandó al suelo, el hombre volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sí lo escuche._

 _No lo entiendo porque lo proteges, estuve investigando y yo se que en esa casa te tratan como basura, especialmente al que estás protegiendo allí._

 _No, tu eres el que no entiende, yo que me quedé huérfano cuando era un bebé, no veo porque permitiría que le hicieran daño a la única familia de sangre que me queda, aunque me traten tan mal como tu dice_

 _Como quieras mocoso pero me debes una_

 _Y así como había venido se fue_

 _-fin del flashback-_

\- hey, Dudley, DUDLEY.

\- ¿qué pasa? que pasa dices.- Empezó diciendo con una vena palpitando en la sien- Quieres escucharme te he estado hablando desde hace rato y ni reaccionas.

\- Esta bien no te enojes, ahora dime lo que estabas diciendo.

Suspiro para tratar de calmarse y repitió lo que antes había dicho,

Ayúdame a secar la aleta, y antes de que se te ocurra, no acerques tu mano en donde no debes.- la sonrisa en la cara de Harry mientras dijo lo último, hizo que a Dudley le diera un escalofrío.

No te preocupes yo nunca haría algo así, - respondió mientras le caía una gota de sudor de la frente - al menos si quiero vivir... murmuró

¿Que dijiste? - El brillo en los ojos de la peli-verde casi hace que Dudley saliera corriendo.

Nada, no dije nada - mientras sacudía la cabeza con desesperación

Uh, te convenía- Así como la sonrisa vino se fue, nos quedamos en silencio, yo ya sintiendo la culpa de la pelea de tía Petunia y Dudley. Este último al ver la cara de su prima, suspiro.

Tu sabes que no es tu culpa.

Yo… yo sé pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, además estoy preocupada si cambio cada vez que toco el agua estaría en serios problemas en Hogwarts.

No te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2:

Cuando llegué al andén 9 3\4 no podía dejar de preocuparme mi magia había empezado a actuar raro, apenas vi a otros magos y brujas. Así que no fue una sorpresa para mí que chocara con alguien por estar distraída. Lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue que mi magia y la del desconocido, que después me di cuenta que era Draco Malfoy, reaccionen. Sentí un cambio en mi cuerpo y como mi magia y la suya se unía en mi cuerpo, pero no sabía si era por mi transformación u otra cosa. Intenté levantarme, solo para ver que no podía porque lo tenía encima mío; lo empuje un poco para que se moviera, iba a decirle algo pero mi voz no salía. Lo último que vi antes de que todo se hiciera negro fue la mirada de preocupación de Draco y la de sorpresa del Sr. Malfoy.

Al salir de la oscuridad lo primero que me di cuenta es que estaba en tren acostado en unos de los asiento con mis mejores amigos preocupados frente a mí. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-Hey compañero como lo estás haciendo. Su voz fuertemente entrelazada con la preocupación, me encogí un poco odiaba hacer que mis amigos, no mi familia, se preocupara.

-Bien, aunque un poco perdida, ¿Que me paso?- Sus miradas se encontraron para luego suspirar al mismo tiempo.

-Solo tu… Harry solo tú… fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Hermione.

-Hey, si no he hecho nada- sintiéndome un poco indignada de que se me esté acusando de algo que no he hecho a propósito.

-Exacto Harry, sos el único que conozco que hacer algo tan simple como chocar con otra persona un problema.

-Hermione tiene un punto, acéptalo compañero.- Poniendo mala cara a sus amigos, se acomodo en asiento y se puso a ignorar a sus amigos todo el viaje.

Para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, ya se aburrido de ignorar a sus amigos, y estaban charlando animadamente. Bajaron del expreso y se dirigieron a los carruajes. Ahí se maravillo por las criaturas extrañas que tiraban de los carruajes.

-Hey chicos, no les parece genial las criaturas aladas.- Sus amigos se miraron un rato y muy lentamente como si no quisieran alterar a él, Ron habló.

\- Compañero, no quiero asustarte ni nada pero me temo que hay no hay nada.-

-Pero de qué hablas Ron, es que no puedes verlas son gigantes es imposible perderlas de vista- dirigió su vista a Hermione pero al verla no decir nada supo que ella tampoco las veía. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, una voz los distrajo.

-Veo que tu también verlos, no te parecen hermosos Harry-. Dándose la vuelta el pelinegro se encontró con la mirada soñadora de Luna Lovegood. Por alguna razón, se puso nervioso.

-Tú también puedes verlos, verdad. Me podrías decir porque nosotros los vemos y Ron y Mione no pueden.

\- Claro Harry, lo que pasa es que ellos todavía no han visto la muerte. Se acercó a uno de ellos y empezó a acariciarlos, esperando a que comprendieran sus palabras.

-Entonces Harry puede verlos porque…..- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera verlos.

-No llores Mione.-

-si, lo sé lo siento Harry- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa. Siguieron su camino hasta el castillo en un silencio incómodo. Cuando iban a subir al carruaje Harry se detuvo.

-Hey Luna, no te molestaría decirme a quien viste, bueno tu sabes...- señalando a los Thestral-...morir.-

Sonriendo como para tranquilizarlo hablo.

-Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, a mi mama le encantaba experimentar con pociones hasta que un día le salió mal y murió.- Su cara seguía teniendo la misma mirada soñadora pero se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz.

-Gracias Luna.- Le estaba agradeciendo no sólo por contarles sino por otras cosas también, ella sabiéndolo le sonrió.- De nada Harry. El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzaron las clases, y defensas contra las artes oscuras eran un infierno; la nueva maestra la trajo el ministerio para que pudiera desacreditarme porque dije que Voldemort regreso. No nos dejaba ni sacar la varita y lo único que hacíamos era leer, encima en cada oportunidad que tenía me daba detenciones donde me hacía escribir en mi misma sangre "no debo decir mentiras". También cuando le pregunté cómo vamos a aprender a defendernos nos contestó con esa voz tan chillona de ella que no hay peligros afuera y que el ministerio nos protegerá, te juro nunca había visto tan enojada a Hermione. Pero lo peor de todo fue que puso tantas reglas que los alumnos no podían seguirlas, los primeros años salían llorando de la detención por el uso de plumas de sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un momento raro de paz, estaba sentado con Ron y Mione enfrente del lago negro, yo pensando en cómo decirles a mis amigos mi problema con el agua; y ellos tratando de sacarme lo que me estaba molestando. Sentí que la mejor opción era mejor decirles de una, así que me gire a mirarlos.

-Se acuerdan que a los 17 años recibimos nuestra herencia y madurez mágica,- espere que confirmaran que entendían para continuar,- Bueno yo la tuve a los 15.- El rostro de Hermione fue de la confusión, mientras que por una vez el de Ron fue el de la comprensión.

-Tienes una criatura herencia.-Lo que dijo Ron hizo que los ojos de Mione se agrandaran con la sorpresa, para luego apareciera un brillo en sus ojos que identifique como "esto es algo nuevo, tengo que investigar".

-Así que por eso dijiste al principio del año que te ayudáramos a mantenerte fuera del agua.- Como siempre Mione fue la de conectar todos los puntos.

\- Exacto, cada vez que toco el agua me transformo, quería ver si podía aprender a controlarla, pero me parece que imposible.- Esta vez Ron tomó la palabra. - A lo mejor nunca lo logres porque hay criaturas que nunca pueden hacerlo, pero ahora quiero ver la criatura que eres, así que toca el agua, por favor.- El pelirrojo junto las manos en señal de oración para que sea más dramático. Riendo de las payasadas de su amigo el acepto.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al lago ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, apenas su cuerpo tocó el agua empezó a cambiar, sus piernas se empezaron a transformar en una cola de sirena que tenía hermosas escamas de color verde en ellas, y para la sorpresa de sus amigos sus pechos crecieron y fueron cubiertos con una especie de top de escamas. Su pelo creció y cambió a un color verde claro que ahora flotaba por toda el agua del lago. Sus rasgos se hicieron más delicados; mis ojos, nariz y boca ahora eran el de una mujer.

-No sabes lo que significa el cambio de género, verdad.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de hablar.

-Los magos que reciben su herencia siempre son del mismo género, en caso de que no lo sea significa que eres muy poderoso, felicidades Harry.-

-Eso ya lo sabía.- Ante la mirada de Hermione empezó a explicar.- investigue, el cambio de género en mi transformación hará que mi yo humano también lo cambié, mis pechos ya empezaron a crecer y también bueno.-sonrojándose- cambie ahí abajo, tengo miedo cuando el cambio sea mucho para ocultar.

\- No te preocupes, en eso nosotros te vamos a ayudar, sino para que están los amigos, pero ya es hora de que salgas y cambie no valla ser que alguien te vea.-

-En realidad, yo no puedo volver a cambiar hasta que esté totalmente seca, pero encontré una manera que es prácticamente instantánea.- Al ver la mirada de sus amigos se apresuró a mostrarles. Me senté fuera del agua, estiró la mano con la palma más o menos abierta y me concentré en mi poder, sonreí con orgullo al ver el agua empezar a evaporarse para convertirse en humo; mis amigos estaban sin habla, pero mi8 felicidad fue interrumpida cuando me levanté de la tierra y mi visión empezara a oscurecer, para luego caer en la inconsciencia. Los gritos de preocupación de mis amigos siguiéndome.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Siento mucha la tardanza tuve una pequeña obsesión con un anime y no podía dejar de verlo, para cuando me di cuenta habían pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera había empezado de escribir el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 3:

-Eso no.. debes estar bromeando... me temo...-

Las voces de sus amigos y la Sra Pomfrey fue lo primero que escuchó Harry cuando empezó a despertarse, intento abrir los ojos pero la luz brillante de la habitación hizo que inmediatamente los cerrará.

-Ron creo que Harry está despierta.- Eso puso fin a la discusión que estaban teniendo la enfermera y el peli-rojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes compañero?-

-Un poco mareada, pero por lo demás estoy bien, ¿que me paso?. La mirada de Harry los empezaba a poner inquietos, no sabian como decirle la noticias.

-Harry, quiero que me contestes con la verdad y solo la verdad, me entendiste.- La voz seria de hermione hizo que la sirena empezará a ponerse nerviosa. –Has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, después o antes del cambio-

La pregunta la sorprendió tanto que apenas pudo contener un chillido por la sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Q-QU-E-QUE yo nunca he tenido r..re…re… eso.- Hermione sintió menos preocupaciones, pero al instante fue reemplazada por otra.-¿Porque lo preguntas?- soltó Harry temiendo la respuesta por venir.

-Estas embarazada- La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente , iba a replicar pero los ojos de Hermione hizo que muriera en sus labios- Pero cómo es eso posible?- La de ojos verdes miró a Ron y este al sentir su mirada empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, esto es muy raro pero hay veces cuando la criatura mágica se siente en peligro de extinción reacciona para ayudar a su especie, puedes llamarlo instinto, e incluso para esto ocurra tendrías que haber unido tu magia con la de algún mago.-

El color del rostro de Harry sintió como el color se desapareció de la cara y por un momento su visión se oscurece ligeramente." _Noo, porque, de todas las personas tenía que ser el"._

-..rry, Harry, Harry cálmate!- La voz de Hermione le hizo salir de lo que estaba seguro era un ataque de pánico, miró a sus amigos que prácticamente escupen preocupación de sus poros, les dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

-Estoy bien, solo… esto, esto es demasiado.- Apenas escuchó esas palabras la Sra Pomfrey empezó a sacar a sus amigos de la enfermería.- Denle, salgan, que esperan, no ven que ella necesita descansar. Y vos Harry querida será mejor que duermas mañana hablaremos de todo lo que necesitarás en el embarazo.-

Lo único que pudo hacer antes de quedarse dormida fue asentir. La enfermera al verlo solo dio una tierna sonrisa. " _Dulces sueños Harry"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se movió incomoda, algo le estaba molestando, se removió un poco más, viendo si podía volver a dormir. Harta abrió los ojos para ver lo que no la dejaba dormir.

-AAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- El grito asustó a la señora Pomfrey que estaba durmiendo, alarmada se paró rápidamente para pasar de sus recámaras a la enfermería. Lo que vio, la asombro, ayer cuando la reviso apenas se veían los cambios si estaba vestida, pero ahora se notaba que era mujer lo más notorio eran las piernas que no tenían ni un solo pelo en ellas, otro todavía más obvio era el pecho, había crecido y ahora era fácilmente una copa C, pero lo más impresionante era el pelo que le había crecido tanto que caía de la cama y se esparcía por el piso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Ron y Hermione.

-Harry estas bien?. Decidir que después de tantos peligros juntos ellos deben tener algún tipo de sensor, sino imposible que hubieran llegado tan rápido.

-Mione ayúdame- Harry estaba entrando en panico no podia moverme sin tirarme el pelo, mis pechos volvieron a crecer y ahora sí que notara bajo el uniforme. La otra chica se apresuró a llegar a su lado, para tratar de ayudarla con su pelo?.

\- Quieres que empiece a cortarlo?-

-Oh sí, por favor, te juro que ya no siento mi cabeza.-

-Um… como antes, o quieres un corte nuevo?-

-Definitivamente como antes-

Hermione se apresuró a sacar la varita, y trato de usar un hechizo simple que había aprendido en sus viajes a Francia. Una suave luz verde apareció anulando el hechizo sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

-Pero que?...- La mirada de incredulidad de Ron era suficiente para saber quién había dicho eso. La sabe-lo-todo frunció el ceño.- No te preocupes aun tengo mas hechizos- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Harry.

xxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

3 horas después…..

-Me rindo, es imposible cortar este pelo- Hermione se tiró exhausta en el colchón viendo como el pelo de Harry se esparcía por todo el suelo de la sala común. De pura frustración Harry empezó a tirarse los pelos.- ay,ay,ay eso dolió.-

-Tranquilizate compañero , tratar de arrancarte el pelo solo te dará de dolor de cabeza.-

-Lo siento mucho Harry al final no pude contarlo-

-No te preocupes Mione con lo que me saques el pelo del camino estará bien- La otra chica se levantó, después del quinto intento la sra Pomfrey los había corrido de la enfermería diciendo algo entre las líneas de que el lugar no era una peluquería, Ron aún no entendía cómo alguien podía confundir la enfermería con la peluqueria. (Por supuesto que después de decirle todo lo que tenían que hacer en los próximos meses por el embarazo y la fecha de su siguiente cita con ella.) Se habían ido a la sala común de gryffindor, pero como eran las 5:00 no había nadie en toda la sala. Ahora los que iban para el desayuno se les quedaban viendo un rato ( quien no lo haría, Hermione tratando un hechizo tras otro para cortar el pelo de un chica, que al principio no reconocían, cuando lo hicieron quedaron tan impactados que avanzaban en automático; y según Ron muy gracioso de ver). Al final le termino haciendo una trenza, tenía tres trenzas chiquitas que daban vuelta en la cabeza, de donde salía la más grande que era tan gruesa y larga que era impresionante. (si quieren ver como es el peinado accedan aquí:  search?q=triple+trenza&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=551&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi2nNT64OnMAhVJHZAKHer9CRYQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&tbs=rimg%3ACXDgXRQwXFv7IjiY4XuX8aVpnojmj9QC_1wqtv413wRI3DuvPPI1yjguYO-E8_11dldHpyZTZrzrjTHZnmQwWqO8aa-ioSCZjhe5fxpWmeEdK3XytYOCTnKhIJiOaP1AL_1Cq0R7F6o6W9jur8qEgm_1jXfBEjcO6xGAidcBSvOatioSCc88jXKOC5g7EW-T5faxDa9LKhIJ4Tz_1V2V0enIRfi2KtKqXcj8qEgllNmvOuNMdmRHD1fAEccLjvCoSCeZDBao7xpr6EQyeLqJ_1Exq6&q=pelo%20hasta%20la%20rodilla&imgrc=ZTZrzrjTHZmqsM%3A.)

Harry se tocó el pelo," _un poco pesado pero no menos impresionante, es genial que ya no me lo piso, por un momento crei que tendria que arrastrarlo a todos lados."_

 _-_ Eres impresionante Mione- dijo mientras se echaba el pelo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Era hora que reconocieran mi genialidad-

-Que no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza que de seguro terminas como Lockhart.

-Callate Ronald.- La risa de Harry hizo que ambos sonrieron y como uno pensaron " _MISIÓN: hacer reír a Harry. CUMPLIDA"._

\- Es hora que preparemos las cosas para clases-

-Pero Mione, aún no hemos desayunado y Harry no debe saltarse ninguna comida.- Hermione miró a Ron, suspiro.- Esta bien pero rápido que no queremos llegar tarde a clases .- Los dos amigos rodaron los ojos a la típica respuesta de Hermione.

xxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

Al entrar en el gran salón todos se dieron vuelta para tratar de ver el trio de oro, o más específicamente a Harry para tratar de ver si el "supuesto cambio" de Harry Potter era verdad. Apenas lo vieron quedaron sorprendidos, el cambio era tan evidente que no había manera de ocultarlo. Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse después de dos segundos de silencio, y unos cuantos chicos mas atrevidos empezaron a silbar, encontrando a la ahora "niña-que-vivió" muy hermosa. Ron sabiéndolo sonrió.

-Que se siente compañero pasar del más odiado a ser la más deseada- El sonrojo del peli-negro era más que suficiente para saber lo que pensaba de todo eso.

-Cállate Ron- contestó furiosa la chica. Mione solo pudo sacudir la cabeza ante sus payasadas.

xxxxXXxxxxx

Después de pasar por historia de la magia, donde lo único que Harry podía hacer era pensar en todos las cosas que le había pasado últimamente. Y dirigirse directamente a pociones con Slytherin, para encontrarse con su problema más reciente, ella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento iba a tener un ataque de nervios. ( No había ayudado que Madam Pomfrey le había advertido que no más de dos clases le quedaban porque los gases tóxicos podrían lastimar al bebé).

Entraron rápidamente para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero siendo ella, Harry potter no podía pasar desapercibida, apenas entro todos se dieron vuelta para verla. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Snape entró.

\- Sientense, que están esperando empiecen- Viendo como algunos estudiantes se empezaban a estirar para poder ver a Harry.

-Vez Harry no era nada que no hayas hecho antes- murmullo de Hermione hizo que la otra chica sonriera.- Si es solo otra clase más de pociones.-contento mas tranquila la de ojos verdes, apenas terminó de decir eso, un hechizo salió volando en su dirección, asustada quiso esquivarlo pero no tenía mucho lugar para moverse y el hechizo le conectó en el pelo, haciendo que de este se cortará un mechón a la altura de los omoplatos. Ninguno de los tres decía nada sorprendidos por el hecho de que el pelo se hubiera cortado.

N/A: Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza. Por favor perdonenme, pliiiiissssssss.

P/D: Si hay demasiados errores de ortografía se debe a que mi beta no lo reviso asi que…. si, van a ver muchos de ellos. Espero que no les moleste.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

El primero en reaccionar fue Snape, quien se levantó de su asiento donde había estado vigilando la clase, al ver el revuelo que el hechizo había causado, suprimió un suspiro no se vería bien a su reputación que mostrara tal cosa como sentimientos. Aún cuando estuvo tentado sabiendo que nadie le iba a decir el culpable, y por la cara de Granger de seguro que cortar el pelo no era algo que no habían intentado.

-Fuera, quiero a todos fuera de mi salón de clase, en esta clase no se saca la varita para hacer nada a menos que yo lo especificara.- Su voz resonó en toda el aula asustando a más de uno que se apresuraron a salir del aula. Todos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas, miedo de lo que el profesor de pociones les haría si se quedan más del debido tiempo.

El trío de oro recogió sus cosas rápido para así poder salir del salón de clases sin tener que hacer frente a Snape.

-Vamos, creo que se quien fue el que lanzó el hechizo.- Dijo Harry. Pero no pudieron ni llegar a la puerta que la trenza en el pelo de Harry se desasió completamente haciendo que el pelo se esparciera a su alrededor, los que aún quedaban cerca quedaron impresionados viendo la cantidad de pelo que habían logrado poner en esa trenza.

La visión de Harry empezaba a tener manchas negras, él ya estaba entrando en pánico, sus emociones ya estaban en un desorden por el embarazo, agregando al miedo que el hechizo le había causado seguido por la sorpresa y ansiedad por su pelo. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Draco cerca de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie se movió viendo como el príncipe de slytherin impedía que la niña-que-vivió callera al piso. La alzo estilo princesa y empezó a caminar a la enfermería.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" El rubio no podía entender sus acciones pero no pudo reflexionar mucho cuando su camino fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-A donde crees que la llevas.- Automáticamente una mueca burlona se instaló en su rostro.

-¿A dónde crees que voy? Por supuesto que a la enfermería, ¿a dónde más llevaría a Potter así?-

El pelirrojo al parecer no tomó bien las burlas porque dio un paso adelante para tratar de quitarla la niña de sus brazos. El rubio no viéndolo venir tropezó casi soltando a Harry en el proceso.

-¡Pero qué te pasa comadreja casi me haces caer!- El slytherin no espero a la respuesta del pelirrojo salió rápidamente a la enfermería, ni echarle una segunda mirada a los que dejaba atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pelinegra se removió intentando sin suerte despertar hasta que con los ojos entrecerrados y todo borroso vio lo que estaba segura era el uniforme de slytherin. Intentó comprobar su entorno, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse mucho, entonces cayó en cuenta que alguien la estaba cargando, sintió su cara enrojecer e intento de vuelta abrir los ojos.

-¿Draco...?-

Su nombre salió apenas un susurro pero el sangre pura lo escucho.

-¿Qué pasa?- Aunque él no tuvo la intención su voz salió más fría de lo que hubiera querido y al ver los hermosos ojos de Harry llenarse de lágrimas se sintió idiota.

La pelinegra, en cambio, maldecía a las hormonas estúpidas que no la dejaban en paz. Y por un segundo el rubio dejó caer su máscara para poder consolarla, pero a último minuto se arrepintió y decidió ponerlo en el fondo de su cabeza para poder analizarlo después.

El silencio era incomodo pero ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde Draco la dejo delicadamente en una cama.

-Ay querida, ya estas de vuelta.- La exasperación en la voz de Amapola era imposible pasar por alto.

-Che, esta vez no fue mi culpa alguien corto mi pelo, con Hermione tuvimos tres horas tratando de cortarlo y ni un solo pelo se movió. La chica ya se había olvidado que Draco seguía en la habitación. El rubio nunca había oído al ex-chico quejarse sobre algo, claro que a veces protestaba pero nunca quejarse.

-Lo siento querida debí haberlo dicho antes, pero tu pelo está profundamente entrelazado con tu magia, tanto que prácticamente vibra quién sea que te haya cortado el pelo o es muy poderoso o tu criatura interior no lo reconoce como amenaza.

Con cada palabra que escuchaba de la enfermera los ojos de Draco se agrandaban, cuando antes él había escuchado que Harry Potter había entrado en una herencia criatura lo sacudió como si nada pensando que era otros de eso rumores sobre el chico de oro que no tenían ni una pizca de verdad pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era cierto, pero eso no fue lo que lo impactó, si la criatura no lo reconocía como una amenaza (porque fue él quien había mandado el hechizo) significaba que era su compañera de vida y posiblemente Potter estaba teniendo un bebé y él era el padre o que era más poderoso que Potter que era más absurda que la primera aunque… pensándolo bien tal vez no lo fue tanto. Bueno, la cosa es que ambos eran imposibles.

Una mano en el hombro lo sorprendió y los ojos verdes de Har- no Potter lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su tono brusco hizo nada para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sensación de calidez pasar por su cuerpo al tener tan cerca Harry.

\- Te espaciaste, madame Pomfrey estaba tratando de que te fueras de su enfermería pero al ver que ni caso le hacia se terminó rindiendo, creo que nunca le he visto ponerse tan roja tan rápidamente.- El slytherin se sorprendió cuando sintió sus labios formar una sonrisa.

-¿y en qué estás pensando?- Draco estuvo a punto de responder, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su máscara se estaba deshaciendo, rápidamente dio un paso atrás y media vuelta y salió de la habitación como si se hubiera quemado. Dejando la pregunta colgando en el aire, de espalda a ella no vio la tristeza en los ojos de la pelinegra, confundida a lo que estaba sintiendo, de porque se había sentido segura y protegida en sus brazos. Y mientras ella reflexionaba eso, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y podía importarle menos si era una reacción de su magia o del bebé. Ella lo amaba y era todo lo que importaba (excepto por supuesta de que se tratara de una poción de amor, pero eso era harina de otro costal). El amor era amor no importa las circunstancia o si algo le había empujado a sentirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Días después

-Termine con pociones, no tengo que volver hasta nuevo aviso.- Harry estaba sentada en la sala común de gryffindor rodeada de sus amigos contando lo contenta que estaba de no tener que ir más a pociones, aunque contrariamente a la creencia popular a ella le gustaba pociones. Pero las últimas clases habían sido un horror, desde ese fatídico accidente con su pelo, Draco se había propuesto a vigilarla en pociones y la hacía sentir incómoda y encima su interior criatura no ayudaba pensando que el rubio slytherin la estaba protegiendo vigilando cualquier peligro que pueda venir. Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

\- Pensando en Malfoy de nuevo, caray compañera, en serio te ha dado duro el amor. El rostro de Harry automáticamente se fue a rojo.

-R-ron- chillo totalmente avergonzada.- Tranquila Harry, nosotros totalmente entendemos.- Aunque su sonrisa maliciosa daba entender otra cosa, su mirada cambio a una pensativa.

-mmm, lastima lo de tu pelo, al principio se quedó muy mal cortado, pero una semana después del corte creció al mismo largo. Lástima que no sabemos quién fue el que te corto el pelo, lo podríamos usar como tu peluquero personal.- La sonrisa maliciosa estaba de vuelta.

-Aunque Ron y yo sabemos que sabes quién fue el que te corto el pelo, pero como tú no nos quieres decir… decidimos apostar a que fue Malfoy, quien lanzó el hechizo. Así que decidimos tomar medidas al respecto.-

Esta vez Ron tomó la palabra. -Así que al menos que vayas y le pidas que te corte el pelo le diremos a todo el mundo que tienes un pequeño enamoramiento de Malfoy, y conociendo tu suerte el rumor va a viajar tan rápido que a la mañana siguiente va a estar en el profeta.-

Harry miró a sus amigos viendo si estaban mintiendo pero al no encontrar ninguna, dejó caer sus hombros en derrota.

-Está bien, lo haré.- Levantándose del sillón salió de la sala común antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto Ron.- Dijo Hermione viendo el lugar por el cual su mejor amiga había salido.

El pelirrojo asintió. -Estoy seguro, aunque me duela admitirlo, se que los Malfoy siempre pondrán la familia primero ante cualquier cosa, además Harry es tan terca que si no le damos un empujón le va a decir sobre el bebé cuando se haya puesto de parto.

La risa de Hermione hizo a Ron sonreír.

Continuará…

N/A: Tarde más de lo que pensé que lo haría pero este es el capitulo 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos.

Harriet Malfoy.


End file.
